Sakura Petals
by momocandy
Summary: My life was like a locked prison without a key. But nobody ever said you needed a key to escape a prison. Natsume x Mikan DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Life isn't fair."

That's the phrase I hate the most.

You know why?

Because it's so true.

* * *

The last bell of the day had just rung and all of Alice Academy's students were filing out of the classrooms into an already crowded hallway.

Well, all except me.

I was still at my desk, slowly packing my schoolbooks. I didn't have to go anywhere or do anything, so really, what was the point of getting run over by people who _did _have to go somewhere or do something? It was common sense.

As I was slipping the last heavy textbook into my bag, I heard footsteps running toward me.

"Mikan!" A familiar voice called out.

I turned around and saw Anna, her pink hair flying, followed closely behind by her dark-haired twin, Nonoko. At the sight of them my heart suddenly felt as if a giant hand were squeezing it. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Hey, Anna, what's up?" I smiled. If only it were a real smile.

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" She was jumping up and down like she'd just had four cups of coffee. "Guess what? Guess what?"

Nonoko laughed. "Chill, Anna, chill! You're freaking her out."

I laughed along, silently crumbling inside.

Anna ignored Nonoko and continued to act like she was high.

"A new store just opened in the mall!" she squealed. "And guess who it's dedicated to?" Seriously, the girl looked like she was going to explode. She didn't even wait for me to answer before blurting out, "The pop singer Sakura!"

I felt the blood drain from my face at the mention of _her_.

Anna stopped bouncing around.

"What's wrong, Mikan? You look a bit pale," she frowned in concern.

I immediately put on that fake smile again and forced the color to return to my face.

"Really? I'm totally fine, don't worry!" I reassured her.

She stared at me for a moment, then finally said, "Okay...if you say so."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, how about it?" Anna asked, her face lit up once again.

"Huh?"

"Us three. Check out the new store." Her eyes were practically sparkling.

I, on the other hand, felt as if my stomach were being twisted into knots and frantically searched my mind for a good excuse.

"W-Well, I don't know...I'm not really a big fan of Sakura..." I stuttered uncertainly.

Anna's jaw dropped.

"How can you not like Sakura? The whole school is practically gaga over her. She is like, the best pop singer we have had in years—no, make that decades!"

_She's not really that great, Anna. __If only you knew._

"Aren't you exaggerating a little too much? I don't really see what's so good about her," I said, mostly to see what Anna's reaction would be.

Anna's jaw dropped again. I was tempted to take out a tape measurer.

"You, Sakura Mikan," she pointed at me in disbelief, "are probably the only person in this whole country of Japan who does not like Sakura! And you even have the same last name as her! You don't know how many girls wish they were you! And you don't even support the idol yourself! Shame on you!"

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously? It's just a name."

"Just a name? You're impossible, Mikan." Anna threw her hands up in the air in frustration. I hoped she would just leave at that and go to the store without me, but when had things ever went the way I wanted it to?

Being the nice girl that she was, Anna just sighed and grabbed my arm playfully. "Okay, how about this? Let's forget about Sakura for now. Nonoko and I just want to hang out with you today. It's been so long since all three of us were together. I want to go back to the old times."

The old times...

The inner me broke down right there, crying. The outer me didn't cry, but knew that she would soon if she didn't get away fast. All at once in one awkward movement, I pushed Anna away and blurted, "I'm so sorry but I really have to get somewhere right now. Maybe next time, Anna, Nonoko." Without looking at them, I slung my pack over my shoulder and hurried to the door. There, I dared myself to glance back. Anna stood unmoving where I had left her, her head bowed. Nonoko was comforting her, patting her back reassuringly. A sharp pain stabbed my heart. My hand flew to my mouth and my tears went flying as I made a run for it.

_I'm so sorry, Anna, Nonoko._

* * *

When I finally stopped to catch my breath, I realized my legs had taken me to the old sakura tree on the campus, a place that I often went to whenever I needed some time to myself. I climbed to the highest branch, my favorite spot, and closed my eyes. My thoughts drifted to what Anna had said. _"And you even have the same last name as her!"_ I sighed. If only it were that simple. But the Mikan Sakura that she knew and the pop singer Sakura had much, much more in common.

That was my secret.

It was a horrible secret, one that I never wanted. I was split between two drastically different worlds, and because of this I had to push away all of my friends. Yes, I was scared that my secret might be exposed, but even more than that I was afraid that Yuka might do something awful to the people that associated with me.

Yuka, my alcoholic, abusive mom.

She was the one who forced this secret onto me. And she had no mercy for those that angered her. There was no way I could let my friends be on that list. They were welcome to think whatever they wanted of me, as long as they were safe.

I suddenly clenched my fist. That damn Yuka, making my life like this. I hated her. _She_ was the one who made me become a star just so I could pay off all of her debts and still leave her a handful of money for booze. A star, of all things, because my voice was better than average. I didn't mind at first, thinking that it would only be a temporary thing, but stupid little me fell right into the trap and now I'm stuck as a star until my mom finally comes to her senses and lets me off the hook. Which will never happen. She's my manager and she gets big money from my night performances so why would she call it quits? She's not the one suffering anyway. Nope, no hard work for her while my whole world is collapsing, and she doesn't give a crap about me.

All these thoughts were going through my head when I realized that I shouldn't be thinking about these things. So, being the smart girl I was, I banged my head against the tree trunk in attempt to take my mind off of them. Well, it worked, but not the way I wanted. As I cursed and clutched my forehead in pain, the wind picked up slightly and sent baby pink sakura petals dancing through the air. The agony in my head was completely forgotten as I stared in wonder at the beautiful blossoms swirling in wisps around the tree. If only I could be free like them. But the flowers still inspired me, and I closed my eyes and began to sing.

Yes, I forgot how much I loved singing, all by myself, letting my emotions flow out into my voice. Not onstage, not with hundreds of fans screaming below me. No, just all alone, when no one else was listening, deep in my own world, where I could—even if it was only for a moment—escape the cage that held me down and spread my eager wings. My song was one without words, just a sweet, enchanting melody that danced with the fluttering sakura petals and flew with the wind.

But I was too engrossed in my singing to notice anyone coming, not until the classic twig snapped under the person's foot. My voice caught in my throat and I felt a wave of panic wash over me.

_Someone heard me._

I instinctively jumped up, forgetting that I was on a tree, and being the clumsy idiot I was, my foot slipped and I started falling. As I plummeted toward the ground, I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the impact.

_I'm going to die._

But to my confusion and surprise, there was no pain. The ground was not hard as I had expected but unusually soft...and warm? My eyes flew open and I turned around to see what I had landed on.

I saw nothing but a pair of startlingly red eyes.

Finally the boy spoke.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

**Well, did you like it? I bet everyone knows who the boy with the crimson eyes is. **

**I'm planning to make this fanfic really long, but I don't know if it will actually turn out that way. And don't worry, for those that are waiting for updates on my fanfic "Held by Darkness," I have not dropped it and will update ASAP.**

**:) Remember to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

It was almost as if the whole world had stopped. I was still lying on my stomach in the boy's lap, something that would have normally bothered me, him being a total stranger and all, but for some reason I couldn't move. Probably because his intense crimson eyes were still locked with mine, and no matter how much I wanted to break away from his uncomfortable gaze, I couldn't. It was as if his eyes were pulling me in. But soon enough, I guess the boy's legs started hurting, because he glared at me and asked rather rudely, "How long are you planning to stay like that?"

His cold voice immediately brought me back to my senses and I was about to apologize when he looked down and added, "Polka-dots."

I craned my head back to see what he was looking at.

Oh you've got to be kidding me.

My face flushed a million different shades of red, both from anger and embarassment and I shot to my feet. Without thinking, I kicked the boy as hard as I could in certain special place and flew out of there before he could throttle me. As I ran I looked back, saw the boy doubled over in pain, stuck out my tongue and yelled, "You deserved that, you pervert, molester!" Then I sprinted all the way to my dorm room, threw open the door, made sure it was locked securely, and collapsed onto my bed.

Today had been one heck of a day.

I cannot believe a random boy just peeked at my _panties_. And commented on them to! I don't give a crap if I flashed them in his face—he could've been a gentleman and shut his stupid mouth. Seriously, unbelieveable!

After moping around for what seemed like just a couple of minutes, I took I deep breath and pushed myself of my bed, feeling much better. Some alone time really can do wonders. Then I happened to glance at the clock.

6:55 P.M.

Oh, fudge.

I sped out of my room and raced out of the building. Time flies when you're having fun, or, in my case, sulking. I couldn't believe I lost track of the time. I had a concert at 7:10 today, and if I wasn't ready by then, then Yuka would track me down, throw me into a hole and leave me there to die. Great manager, isn't she?

As I was running down the empty streets toward the stadium a few blocks away, trying to remember the last lines of the song I was singing and tryng not to trip and fall, I remembered something.

_Oh crap, that boy from before heard me sing._

Yuka had sworn me to secrecy. She had said it was absolutely forbidden for an outsider to know anything about my secret. She had said if someone found out, then she would find a way to dispose of that person and I would also suffer the consequences. I had given up so many things just so I could keep this secret safe.

But then that boy came along. I'm sure he heard me—he had been standing right under the tree. What if he realized that my voice was strangely similar to the pop singer Sakura's? What if he came to the conclusion that maybe she and I were the same person? What if he leaked my secret out to the whole school? I personally didn't care what his fate was, but mine...I don't even want to think about that.

I started to panic and my footsteps faltered. Then Yuka's murderous face burned into my head and fear and anxiety kept me going. I had to focus on my priorities right now and worry about other things later. The stadium was dangerously close to the academy this time. The whole school was probably going to be there. I could only hope I would be able to survive the night.

My legs felt like jello and my heart was on the verge of breaking my ribcage as I stepped into the changing rooms. As soon as I shut the door my so-called manager pounced onto me, grabbed my wrist, and dragged me roughly to were she had laid out my outfit.

"You're late," Yuka hissed, her fingernails digging into my skin. The hungry look in her eyes scared me, and I knew that if I made any mistake during my performance, it would be another two days on a hospital bed. With one last glare, Yuka left the room. I exhaled and looked at the clock on the wall. 7:02 P.M. Okay, I had eight minutes. I could do this.

I quickly put on the pair of glittery black shorts, a hot pink tank top, and a sleeveless black vest. I draped multiple silver necklaces over my neck, slipped into a long, hot pink wig, inserted golden contacts, and finished off with a cute black bow on the top of my head. I applied a minimal amount of makeup, and stepped into a matching pair of black heel boots. Then, I stared at myself in the mirror. Okay, I had to admit, I looked totally unrecognizable. My heartbeat slowed down just a little and I glanced at the clock again. 7:10 P.M. Letting out a sigh of relief, I silently praised myself for finishing just on time.

Yuka burst in and her face fell when she saw that I was all ready. I had to hide a smirk. _I win this time, Yuka._ She just scowled and pushed me backstage just as the host was announcing my name. The place erupted in screams and I took one last deep breath and plastered a smile onto my face before prancing onstage. I was welcomed by noise loud enough to be heard ten miles away and was tempted to cover my ears, but instead of doing that, I waved to all of my beloved fans.

"Are you guys excited?" I yelled through the microphone.

More ear-shattering screams.

I laughed.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes!"

Then I gave the signal to start the music and my song began.

As I sang my heart out, all of today's crazy events were momentarily forgotten. Singing does that to me. Even the boy was pushed back to a corner of my mind.

I wasn't focused on anything but the words to my song.

I couldn't see the audience.

I couldn't see the giants banners with my name written all over them.

But I also couldn't see the pair of crimson eyes staring at me intently from the midst of the roaring crowd.

* * *

**I'm sorry if I didn't meet your expectations. I was planning to have more action between Natsume and Mikan in this chapter but then I also wanted to explain Mikan's current living situation a little better. But don't worry, the next chapter is definitely going to be a lot more interesting. Please just be patient for now.**

**:) Thanks and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

After the concert, I tiptoed nervously into the dressing room. Maybe I would be lucky today. I really wasn't too eager to get beat up right now. Much to my delight, Yuka had her back turned to me, rifling through a bundle of cash. Breathing a sigh of relief, I quietly changed and left.

As soon as I closed the door behind me, I dashed to the exit of the building. On concert nights, I only felt safe once I entered the comforts of my room. Twisting the doorknob, I threw open the door and ran outside, immediately crashing into somebody.

"Oh, sor—" I stopped mid-sentence when I saw who it was. My mind automatically switched to panic mode and I let out a tiny squeak.

"Um...hi?"

I was once again face-to-face with the rude boy from earlier.

The one with the nice crimson eyes—not that I cared, of course...but they _were_ pretty.

He looked down at me, slightly amused, as if remembering how I had kicked him in the balls a few hours before.

"Polka-dots."

I involuntarily cringed at the sound of the nickname, but currently that was the least of my worries.

"Yeah, so?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The forbidden question.

My hands were trembling. What if he figured out my secret? It was obvious—well, at least to me. I just came out of the freaking building that Sakura was supposed to stay in! And this boy was most definitely not a dumb kid, no matter how perverted he was. But freaking out wasn't going to help me much right now, so I took a deep breath and swallowed.

"What are _you_ doing?"

Ha, this always worked.

The boy looked annoyed.

"Going to pee." I didn't notice the sarcasm in his voice.

I blinked.

"Oh."

Smooth, Mikan.

"Now, answer my question."

"Huh?"

"I answered yours, so you have to answer mine."

I gulped.

"Um...I was...going to the bathroom! Yeah, going to the bathroom, just like you! What a coincidence!" I laughed nervously. "Well, I really have to go, so, um...bye!" I took off before he could ask anymore questions.

I didn't notice the boy raise his eyebrows.

I didn't notice how bad of a liar I was.

And I also didn't notice that I was running in the exact opposite direction of the bathrooms.

I, Sakura Mikan, have really gotten myself into a deep pile of poopy.

* * *

After what had happened tonight, there was no way I could get any sleep. I kept tossing and turning, worrying about everything I could be worrying about, which is to say, a lot. And when I finally fell asleep, I had nightmares of Yuka burying me alive and the red-eyed boy chasing me around the bathroom with a broom yelling "Polka-dots! Polka-dots!" Believe me, it's a lot scarier than it sounds. Especially the second one. Though I don't know where the broom came frrom.

Anyways, when I slunk out of bed in the morning, I felt like I had not slept at all. There were heavy bags under my eyes and I was feeling unusually pissed off. Let's see, I threw my pillow at the wall and yelled at my toothpaste when it wouldn't come out. Yup, that was typical grumpy Mikan. When I finally finished with my bathroom time, I put on my uniform and reached for my bag.

Except it wasn't there.

A low growl sounded from my throat and I searched my memory, trying to remember where I had left it. Then it came to me. My schoolbag was probably still on the highest branch of the sakura tree. Thinking back, I didn't remember seeing it fall when I did. And then that boy made me forget about anything else as soon as he took a peek under my skirt.

Argh, just thinking about him made me want to hurt someone. Preferably him. But since he wasn't here right now, I took a random teddy bear from my bed and threw it on the ground as hard as I could. Feeling a little better, I stormed out of my room to retrieve my bag.

* * *

Once again I climbed the sakura tree and went for the highest branch. Like I had thought, my bag was there, leaning securely on the trunk. But I didn't expect to see someone else.

All of my fury and rage was concentrated into a single word.

"You!"

Sure, I was nervous yesterday and couldn't talk properly, but that was only because I was in a situation where my secret could be exposed easily. Today there was no need for me to worry. Besides, it was this bastard's fault I didn't get any sleep.

"Yes, me," the crimson-eyed boy replied, his voice suggesting that he was bored out of his skull.

"Why are you here?" I hissed.

"Why can't I be here?" he returned, his facial expression unchanging.

I clenched my fists in frustration. I had reached my limit.

"You piss me off so freaking much!" I recoiled my arm and threw a punch in the direction of his face.

Remember, I was in a really bad mood.

The boy dodged it easily; however, _I_ was not as graceful with my landing. Once again my foot slipped and I fell toward the grass below. Only this time there was a tug on my left leg and I stopped short, suspended in midair. The boy had grabbed my ankle and therefore I avoided breaking my neck on the ground that no longer had a person I could land on. But I should've known that he had another motive.

"Polka-dots again today, huh?"

I took me a few seconds before I realized what he was referring to. Then I screamed bloody murder and starting flailing around crazily.

"Let me go, you pervert!" I yelled. "Let me go!"

"Whatever," came his cold reply.

Then he released my ankle. And I fell headfirst. I was surprised that I did not get a major concussion. As I sat up groggily, rubbing the back of my head, something came flying and hit me square in the face. A very heavy something. Scratch the first thought, I was surprised I hadn't fallen into a coma.

"You don't want to forget your bag again, do you?" The boy jumped down from the branch and landed a lot more gracefully than I did.

I growled. I couldn't win against this guy.

"Tell me your name at least." I got up and faced him. "I don't want to keep on calling you the boy with red eyes."

He smirked. "You first, Polka-dots."

I glared at him, but said, "Mikan. Sakura Mikan."

After hearing this the boy turned and starting walking away.

"Hey—" I yelled after him.

"Hyuuga Natsume," the boy interrupted, not stopping. "That's my name, Polka-dots. Remember it."

Satisfied, though angry, I stuck out my tongue and waggled it at his back before grabbing my bag and stomping away.

I think I've found another reason to hate my life.

* * *

**How was it? **

**Please tell me your honest opinion in your reviews! **

**Thanks!**

**-momocandy**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAY! Finally the next chapter!**

* * *

He was in my class. The guy was in my _class_.

Sure, I noticed him before, but I never expected that to be _him._

We had bumped into each other again in front of the door to my classroom minutes after we parted ways.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here? Stop following me, you stalker," I growled.

"Polka dots, this is my class. Now move, stupid girl. You're blocking the door." Natsume gestured behind me. I turned and saw a girl standing there with an uncomfortable look on her face, eyes flickering nervously between me and Natsume. I muttered a quick apology and shuffled aside, letting her pass. Then I resumed my glare at Natsume.

"That's bull. I would have noticed if someone like _you_ were in my class," I snarled, addressing his first statement.

"Someone like me?" he raised one eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, an arrogant, perverted, disrespectful bastard—"

"With sexy eyes."

"—with sexy eyes." Then I blinked and realized what I had just said. "Ack! I take that back right now! That is sooo not what I meant to say!" I fumed and mentally scolded myself for letting him manipulate me. The nerve of that guy!

Natsume merely smirked. "It came from your own mouth, Polka Dots."

I wanted to smack that smug look right off his damn face.

"You are so full of yourself!" I shouted angrily before storming into the classroom. I heard his footsteps follow behind and glanced back just in time to see him take a seat in the far corner of the room, prop his legs on the desk, and produce a manga from his bag in which he used to cover his face.

My jaw dropped in disbelief.

"_You're_ the slacker in the back of the room? The one who never does anything in class?" I walked over to him and poked his shoulder to make sure he was listening. There was an slight edge of amusement in my voice. "I see you every day, but seriously, I never thought that this would be _you_. So you really are in my class." Then the meaning of those seven words settled onto me. My eyes widened in horror. "NOOOOOO! You're in my class!" I screamed.

Luckily there was only five people in the room (we came early) or else I would've drawn plenty of unwanted attention.

"Shut up, Polka Dots," Natsume's muffled command came from beneath the manga. "Your annoying, high-pitched voice is making me deaf. Go away. I wanna sleep."

I was about to peel that manga off his face and shout some very insulting things at him but then the door opened and Jin-Jin entered the room. I groaned inwardly. Math first thing. I almost forgot. But before I left to take my seat, which was four rows in front of Natsume, I huffed under my breath, "I have a name, you know."

If there hadn't been a book on his face, I would've probably seen him smirking.

* * *

It was a little awkward during class because Anna and Nonoko sat right behind me. After what had happened the other day, there was no way I could look them in the eye. Instead of listening to Jin-Jin lecture us on the formula of the area of a pyramid, I found myself doodling nervously in my math notebook.

Until he called my name.

"Sakura, you seem to be having fun drawing in that little notebook of yours. Why don't you come up here and solve this equation?"

I almost dropped my pencil in alarm and even though that would normally send a light wave of laughter across the room, everybody knew that if you didn't want to be electrified by Jin-Jin's lightning rod thingy, then you'd better keep quiet. Seeing no escape, I stood up and slowly walked down to the front of the class, dread settling in my stomach. The gigantic math problem loomed before me and I could almost hear the numbers jeering at my tiny brain. Well, a brain that was tiny for math, anyway.

Oh crap, I didn't know any of this.

I was taking as long as possible to get to the chalkboard, and there, I deliberately dropped the chalk so I could lean down and pick it up. But then I could stall no more. I had the chalk in hand, suspended an inch away from the green surface, uncertain and unmoving. Finally I took a deep breath and turned to Jin-Jin.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know the answer to this problem."

His lips curved into a sneer and he said, "I should've known that that tiny brain of yours would not be able to solve this."

I resisted the urge to throw the chalk in his face. I was the only one allowed to call my brain tiny. Otherwise, I would take it as a huge insult to my intelligence.

Jin-Jin turned to the class. "Would anyone here like to show Sakura how this is done?"

Nobody raised their hand. Ha, figures.

"Well then, how about you, Mr. Hyuuga?"

I hate you, Jin-Jin.

All of the students broke out into whispers. Then a girl with green hair and a bad perm shouted out, "But Jinno-sensei, you know that Natsume-kun never does anything!"

"Quiet, Shouda!" Jin-Jin silenced her. "I will decide what he does and what he doesn't do. Today I want him to come up here and solve this equation."

"But—"

She was interrupted by the sound of a chair scraping on the floor. All heads turned to Natsume, who slowly got up and started walking down here. A collective gasp was heard around the room.

"Is Natsume really going to do it?"

"What's with the change of heart?"

"He's actually listening to Jin-Jin?"

"But why?"

"Oh my god, he is so hot!"

That last comment threw me off. Sure, I could understand that as a slacker, it was really surprising for Natsume to be doing anything, but _hot? _Where did that come from?

As he was working out the confusing numbers, I took the chance to study him closer. Okay, I had to admit, he _was _better-looking than average, but I for one didn't really care about looks so it didn't affect me much.

"Checking me out, Polka Dots?" he muttered softly.

I snorted. "You wish."

His lips curved slightly and he put the chalk down. I gaped at the now solved equation on the board.

"Very good, Mr. Hyuuga." Jin-Jin acknowledged him. Then he looked pointedly at me. "Sakura, do you understand it now?"

I glanced at the crackling lightning rod in his hand and nodded my head vigorously.

He then turned to the class. "We'll be having a test on this tomorrow. Failing is not permitted." I knew that those last words were directed specifically to me.

"Class dismissed."

The students immediately packed up and hurried out the door to their next class. I ran to catch up with Natsume.

"What do you want, Polka Dots?" he asked coldly.

I ignored him. "You're actually pretty smart, aren't you?"

He smirked.

"You're actually pretty stupid, aren't you?"

I regret ever talking to him.

* * *

**How was it? Honest opinions in your reviews, people! Sorry I haven't updated recently. **

**I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP!**

**-momocandy XD **


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope my writing is getting better. Please send more reviews to help!**

* * *

By the time lunch came, I had learned many new things. None of them had anything to do with my classes, though. Turns out that in addition to his "devilishly good looks", Natsume was also a mega genius, earning him the title of the most popular boy in the entire freaking school. He had a special ability to persuade others to do what he wanted and both the teachers and students bowed down to him. He could probably run the academy if he felt like it. And he was also the hearthrob of the whole female population. The girl from before with the badly permed hair—Shouda, I think she was called—was in fact the president of a "Hyuuga Natsume Fan Club."

It should be illegal for a kid to have so much power.

As for the fanclub, I wanted to vomit in my mouth.

...

What a wonderful way to start lunch.

* * *

As I dragged myself into the cafeteria, trying to keep a safe distance away from the clusters of fangirls that were littered all over the place (I can't believe I've never noticed them before), I searched for the one table that I always sat at. The one with all my friends.

Wait, let me correct that—my _imaginary_ friends.

Remember? I had no friends.

Sure, people at school saw me as a nice, kind girl, but they never tried to make friends with me because I had made it very clear that I did not want any. I talked to others during class and helped fellow classmates in need, but remained aloof and distant when it came to personal matters. The ones who still attempted to get close to me learned this lesson the hard way.

Like Anna and Nonoko.

I'm practically famous for having this kind of reputation at the academy, so the students always left one table empty for me to sit at during lunch. It really helps a lot. This way I don't have to worry about people bothering me while I ate. My secret would stay safe.

But I really hated it.

I took my tray of food and sat down at my table. I wasn't hungry. As I absentmindedly twirled the spaghetti with my fork, I turned my head sideways and propped it up onto my hand so I could stare out the window.

That was the one good thing about this table. It was on the side of the cafeteria that contained the windows, and this particular window had a perfect view of my favorite tree. Watching the pretty sakura petals fly around with the breeze was a major stress reliever. I closed my eyes and sighed.

But a couple minutes later, my relaxation session was interrupted by a "Hey."

I recognized Natsume's voice immediately and didn't bother to open my eyes or turn around.

"Polka Dots, are you dead?"

"Shut up and leave me alone."

"You sit here by yourself?"

"Got no friends. Don't want any. Don't need any."

There was a pause. Then—

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to look at people when you're talking to them?"

I involuntarily flinched at the word 'parents'. I hoped he didn't notice.

"...no," I replied after a few moments. "Besides, I think I might throw up if I see your face right now. I've learned a lot about you and your disgusting mass of fangirls."

I heard a snicker and a chuckle. Both of which did not belong to Natsume. Out of curiosity, I peeked at him from the corner of my eye. Then I turned around fully to see two new boys standing on either side of him.

"My name is Nogi Ruka. I'm Natsume's best friend. Nice to meet you." A pretty boy with blonde hair smiled warmly at me.

"Nice to meet you too," I replied politely. Then something caught my eye. "Um...is that...a bunny you're holding?" I pointed to the cute little fluffball in his arms.

A light blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm rather fond of animals," he murmured shyly.

I couldn't help but squeal. Mentally, of course. I know, I feel ashamed, but Ruka was just so adorable! I couldn't see how a boy like him could be best friends with someone like Natsume.

Suddenly tempted, I leaned forward.

"Can I touch the bunny...Ruka-pyon?" My mouth snapped shut as soon as those words fell off my tongue.

Ruka stared at me. "Ruka...pyon?"

The other boy next to Natsume choked on his laughter. I glared at him and he quieted down.

"Um...yeah...you know, animals, bunnies, pyon?" I explained. Then I rushed to add, "I won't call you that if you don't like it."

Ruka-pyon blinked, then shook his head. "No, I'm okay with it. It's just...you're a very interesting girl, Sakura-san."

_Interesting was a nice way to put it._

I wagged my finger at him. "If I can call you Ruka-pyon, then you have to call me Mikan, okay?"

Ruka nodded. "Fine."

"By the way, you're are so much more better than Natsume." I smiled at Ruka-pyon, then sent Natsume a dirty look. "Pervert stalker."

Natsume ignored me. Ruka just laughed.

I stuck out my tongue and turned to the guy who I had glared at earlier. "And you are...?"

"Kokoro Yome, miss. Koko for short. You're really cute, Mikan, and I like your attitude," he replied almost instantly.

I raised my eyebrows. "Woah...that was...um...okay...thanks..."

Natsume clapped a hand on Koko's shoulder.

"This guy here really needs a filter. Don't mind half of the things he says."

I crossed my arms and snickered, "No, I think that you're the one who needs a filter. At least the things that Koko says are nice. The things you say make me wanna punch you, and you do not want to be on the receiving end of my fist."

I was telling no lie. Years living with an abusive mother like Yuka really taught you how to fend for yourself.

Koko grinned and pointed at me. "See that, Natsume? That is the definition of a great woman. Someone who can threaten you with a straight face. I'm going to start worshipping her."

"Shut up, Koko." Natsume's usually bland voice now showed a hint of annoyance.

I couldn't hide my smile. "Don't think you own every girl here 'cause you don't, Natsume. Which reminds me, what are you guys doing here anyway? I suppose you three are the most popular boys in the school, so why haven't I been killed by fangirls yet?"

"Well, we came here because we were interested in the loud-mouthed, stupid, polka dots girl that Natsume kept talking about—his words, not mine. He rarely talks about girls, you see, so we were curious. We also heard about you from the rumors. You weren't what we expected, and that's a compliment. I'm glad we met you, Mikan." Ruka-pyon's bright blue eyes were almost as mesmerizing as Natsume's.

Almost.

"As for the fangirls..." His voice suddenly became uneasy.

"—they're going to kill you now if you don't make a run for it," Natsume cut in. Then the three of them stepped aside to reveal a wriggling horde of...monsters?

"Oh shit," I cursed, grabbing my bag.

That was probably the fastest I had ever ran in my fourteen sorry years of life.

* * *

I slammed the door shut and collapsed onto my bed, breathing heavily.

_Holy crap that scared the hell out of me._

Nothing like a bunch of angry, insane fangirls to get your legs moving. I was _so_ going to get Natsume for this. I was almost murdered and it was all his damn fault. Sighing, I decided to skip the rest of school. I only had Narumi-sensei for the remainder of the day and we rarely did anything useful in his class. He never took attendence either. Besides, I would probably be ambushed by fangirls as soon as I set foot into the classroom.

Ha, fangirls. Monsters, but fangirls. Ha.

Soon that 'ha' became a series of 'ha's'.

Then I was laughing.

Laughing hysterically.

For the first time since my singing career under Yuka began, I was laughing.

I don't know what came over me, but I couldn't stop.

Running from those fangirls, it'd been such a long time since I had had that much fun.

I know you must be thinking that this girl here was going crazy, but I seriously meant it.

I guess this was Natsume's fault too.

I have to remember to thank him later.

As I lay there thinking about him, I realized that it was strange how I'd never noticed him or his fangirls before, even though they both practically dominated the school. I must've been really closed up back then. But now, I saw them both very clearly. That meant something changed, right? As if to answer me, Ruka and Koko's faces popped into my head. I smiled. Yup, something definitely changed.

I wouldn't become their friend—that's still a big no-no in my world—but maybe I could hang out with them more often. Those three boys. Natsume included. It would only be hanging out. I wouldn't get too close or anything. I can't anyway. But I want to get to know them better. Even if it's just a little.

Nothing will happen. I'm sure everything will work out fine like this. I only want to talk to them. There would be no harm in that, right? No harm at all.

* * *

**And...finished! OMG, two chapters in a day! I feel so proud :D**

**Whoop!**

**Please tell me your honest opinions about this story!**

**And please...More reviews!**

**thanks!**

**-momocandy XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating so fast! I feel so proud! Please award me with honest reviews! XD**

* * *

It's almost scary how fast rumors can travel. One day I'm the loner who always sits by herself during lunch and the next day I'm the all-famous Mikan who managed to grab the interest of the three most popular boys in school. I didn't care much about the rumors—those I were used to—but the fangirls...they were more of a problem. Nowadays I had to run for my dear life to-and-from every class and even during classes I could feel the angry, envious stares of all of the girls in the room. One time me and the guys were actually cornered by Shouda and her fanclub, but we escaped and fled together. I laughed almost every day now. When you have this kind of school life, it's hard not to. I really loved it. The excitement took my mind off of Yuka and my night concerts and it was also motivation enough to keep me pushing on. I've been doing great lately. Yuka hasn't found the need to beat me up. And my secret is still safe.

I've never felt so happy in my life.

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, me and the guys were hanging out at the Howalon stand in Central Town. Luckily there were no fangirls in sight. I had bought myself an extra-large box of the candy. It used all of my allowance from the academy, but I didn't care. Howalon was heaven for me.

"You're going to get fat and ugly if you eat so many sweets, Polka Dots," Natsume said as we sat down at a nearby table. "Who goes broke over Howalon?"

"Apparently I do." I devoured another fluff. "And we both know that I am _far_ from being fat _or_ ugly."

Natsume smirked, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Polka Dots."

I was about to throw a Howalon at him, then thought better of it and instead placed it in my mouth. I would _not_ waste a Howalon on Natsume.

I noticed Ruka-pyon staring at me and cocked my head questioningly. Then he nudged Natsume. "Hey, I've been wondering, why do you always call Mikan, 'Polka Dots'? Is there some kind of logic behind that, 'cause I can't see it."

Natsume looked at me and snickered. "Of course you can't see—"

I shoved a Howalon into his mouth before he could say anything else. Ignoring the choking sounds coming from his throat, I turned to Ruka, who had his eyebrows raised.

"There's no logic," I told him. "It was just this pervert being a pervert."

Ruka-pyon was silent for a moment. Then a smile played across his lips.

"Oh, I get it now."

"You do?" I asked.

Ruka nodded. "We're best friends, remember? We know each other like the backs of our hands. I have a very probable theory of what Natsume did to you."

I stopped him before he could continue. "No need to say it, you're probably right anyway. But you better not start calling me that too or I'll have to throw something heavy at you."

Ruka laughed. "Don't worry, I won't."

Natsume emerged from his coughing fit.

"Were you trying to kill me, Polka Dots?"

I ignored him and pouted. "You ate my Howalon."

He blinked in disbelief. "You were the one who shoved it into my mouth, stupid."

"I am not stupid!"

"Then stop acting like you are."

"You're so mean!"

"You're so stupid."

"Shut up!"

"You first."

I slammed my hands on the table and stood up.

"You are _so_ annoying!"

Natsume tipped his chair back and yawned.

"Look who's talking."

I was about to go over and fight him when I got hit in the face by a teddy bear. Judging from Natsume's 'what the hell?' I took that he got the fuzz treatment too.

"Um, Koko, what are you doing?" Ruka-pyon snorted.

"They were getting annoying," Koko replied simply.

"So you threw teddy bears at them."

"Yep."

I couldn't help but smile. Koko always always found a way to make me feel better.

Then I stared at the pink teddy bear in my hand. "By the way, Koko—" I started.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Natsume held his red bear up. I glared at him. That was supposed to be _my_ question.

Koko shrugged. "Bought them." He stuck his hand into a bag I hadn't noticed him holding before and pulled out two more teddy bears—a blue and a yellow. "I also have one for Ruka and one for me."

I raised my eyebrows. "What for?"

Natsume eyed the bears in mild amusement. "You're not expecting us to sleep with them, are you?"

Koko grinned. "I had a feeling you'd say that, Natsume. Nah, you don't have to sleep with them. I just felt like getting one for each of us. It'd be cool if we all secretly had matching teddy bears."

I laughed and hugged my pink bear. "Okay, Koko. I promise to cherish this teddy bear for the rest of my life. You three better too."

Even Natsume smiled.

These were the good times.

* * *

Night fell. I had no concert today, so I just lay on my bed, reading a book. After a couple of minutes, I sighed and tossed the book onto the floor. I couldn't concentrate.

As I stared at the ceiling, my thoughts drifted to something Ruka-pyon had said today.

Best friends, huh?

People who knew everything about each other. Every little detail, every little secret.

My eyes wandered around the room until they fell onto a small picture that I had taped onto the wall. It showed a girl with short black hair and violet eyes.

I smiled faintly. She was the only one who knew. My only best friend. But it had been such a long time since I'd seen her. Halfway across the world. If only I could travel halfway across the world.

Then I saw the picture of Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and Koko taped next to it. I picked this one off the ground—some fangirl must've dropped it—and never bothered giving it back.

Natsume. That guy was constantly on my mind nowadays. He was just so...strange. He heard me sing. He bumped into me after that concert. Both times I had thought I was a goner. But he never mentioned it. Not even after I joined their little group. He never brought up that topic. I was grateful, but still, it was...strange. According to Ruka-pyon Natsume almost never talked about girls. I was an exception. What made me so special? I still don't get that. Out of all the girls in the academy, why did he choose me? Maybe he _was_ suspicious of me but was just keeping quiet for now until he got proof.

Suddenly aware of what I was thinking, I smacked my cheeks and shook my head clear of these thoughts. _No, no, Mikan, don't think like that. Just enjoy this while you can. Enjoy it while you can. _

The phone rang. I went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mikan!" Koko's voice. My eyes flickered to the pink teddy on my bed and I smiled.

"I know it's late, but me and Ruka are gonna try to scare Natsume tonight! We're thinking up of a plan right now. You wanna join?"

I snickered at the thought of Natsume's frightened face.

"Yeah, count me in."

Then I hung up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

* * *

What I didn't realize was that I was enjoying it too much. Each day I was getting dangerously closer to these three boys, and I didn't notice.

I had promised myself that I wouldn't become their friend.

But without me knowing it, this promise had already been broken.

Yes, I've never felt so happy in my life.

That's what made me careless.

* * *

**Whoop! Whoop! My ideas are overflowing right now and summer break just started! YAY!**

**I hope my story isn't getting confusing. Please tell me if it is. **

**I would like more reviews to help me improve in my writing. Don't be afraid to point out a flaw or give a suggestion, I welcome these with open arms.**

**Thanks!**

**-momocandy XD**


	7. Bonus Chapter

**Here's a bonus chapter in Natsume's point of view!**

* * *

Me and the guys decided to hang in Ruka's room after their pathetic attempt to scare me failed.

I don't know what those idiots were thinking. They just barged in and jumped onto my bed. Well, Ruka didn't, but his damn rabbit got a good kick in my face. Polka Dots was there too and she stood at the side laughing her butt off. I don't know what their idea of scary was, but the whole thing just pissed me off.

Koko came back from Ruka's fridge holding an ice pack and sat down next to me on the carpet.

"Natsume, you didn't have to smack me that hard!" he whined, pressing the ice to his cheek. "We were just playing!"

"That's what happens when I'm pissed," I scowled. "Besides, I was half-asleep."

"Would you have smacked Mikan?" Ruka asked, cracking a smile.

I turned to him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ruka looked like he was trying not to laugh. "You see, when we were still planning it, Mikan offered to jump onto your bed too. She was really eager to see your reaction."

I raised my eyebrows.

Ruka chuckled. "Of course I told her it was indecent for a girl to do that and she changed her mind."

I snickered. "Stupid girl."

Then Koko grinned.

He grins a lot, if you haven't noticed. It gets annoying sometimes.

"I like Mikan," he said bluntly. "She's the awesomest girl I have ever met. And it's cool to have a girl in our group...What do you think, Natsume?"

I blinked. _What did I think?_

"Do I really have to answer that question?" I grumbled.

"Yup."

"Fine. She's stupid and annoying...but she's okay," I said slowly.

Ruka smirked like he knew something I didn't. That pissed me off even more.

"I've grown fond of her too," he nodded.

Before I could comment on the 'too', Ruka continued. "But I wonder why Mikan didn't have any friends before. She's a really sweet girl, and she's also cute. She should've been very popular."

I froze. That never crossed my mind before.

Great, now I was probably going to think about it for the rest of the night.

I don't deny the fact that Polka Dots was always on my mind. But it was only because she was such a weird, stupid girl. The first time I saw her she was singing on a tree. That alone is enough to show that she's not normal.

But...her voice was seriously like magic. I've never heard anything like it before. She freaked out when she heard me though, and I still don't know why. Then she kicked me in the ass and shit, that hurt like hell.

During Sakura's concert that night I noticed how similar their two voices sounded. It even crossed my mind that maybe they were the same person, but then I felt stupid for thinking that and threw away the idea. Still, I couldn't take my eyes off the singer for the rest of the concert.

I bumped into Polka Dots again after the concert. She was coming out of some building and as soon as she saw me she looked as if she'd just had a stroke. I knew something was up, but that's all I knew. Polka Dots really sucks at lying.

The next day she acted like her normal annoying self again and everything went on from there. But that didn't stop me from wondering.

Stupid girl, she always made me waste so much of my free time thinking about her.

Like what I did just now.

"Hey, Natsume, you haven't talked for like, ten minutes. Girl on your mind?" Ruka gave me a teasing smile.

I didn't know why he was smiling so I glared at him.

"It's okay, I understand. Right, Koko?" Ruka looked at Koko with that stupid smile still on his face.

"Totally," Koko smirked.

I was starting to get pissed off again.

Understand what? What the hell were they talking about?

And smirking was _my_ thing, not Koko's.

These two were definitely keeping something from me.

I need to get new friends.

* * *

**I thought it would be cute if I made Natsume naive.**

**So I tried it.**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**-momocandy XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you're enjoying my story! I know this is kind of an awkward transition from the ending of the bonus chapter, but if you pretend that the bonus chapter was never there and go from chapter 6 to here, it sounds much better. :)**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

She advanced on me, her eyes wild. I slowly backed into a corner of the room and raised my fists in defense.

It was midnight. Nobody would hear us. Nobody would see us.

But I wasn't afraid. I knew what was coming.

Yuka had gone too long without hurting me.

Now she was out for my blood.

What I didn't know was how much stronger this desperate hunger made her.

I thought I was prepared for her attack.

Stupid me.

My luck had finally run out.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Polka Dots was late. Way too late. Class had started like an hour ago. I drummed my fingers on the desk impatiently. _Where the hell was that stupid girl? _

Ruka patted my shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, her alarm clock probably broke or something, that's all." But he sounded like he was only trying to convince himself.

Polka Dots would've called us if she got sick. And she wasn't the kind of girl who skipped school for no reason. I balled my hand into a fist. _Why wasn't she here yet?_

I could tell that Koko was bothered too. He even had a system going on. Glance at the door every ten seconds. After five glances look at the clock. Feel disappointed. Glance at the door again...

Finally, a girl raised her hand and asked, "Jinno-sensei, where's Mikan-chan? She's not here today."

The chalk Jinno had been writing with broke. He slowly let his arm fall to his side.

Something was definitely wrong.

I tensed, waiting anxiously for his answer.

Without turning to face us, Jinno spoke. "Sakura Mikan is currently in the hospital. I know nothing more than that."

My heart stopped.

_Hospital...? Polka Dots was in the hospital...?_

I didn't believe it. There was no way...

My chair fell over as I stood up abruptly and ran out of the classroom, Ruka and Koko following closely behind.

Jinno didn't try to stop us.

* * *

I threw open the doors to the academy's hospital and ran inside. The nurse at the front desk took one look at us and smiled.

"Sakura Mikan is in stable condition now, don't worry. Her room is on the third floor, number 37."

I gave her a quick thank you and sprinted to the elevator. When I finally arrived at room 37 I took a deep breath and opened the door quietly.

"Oh, she's asleep," Ruka whispered.

I walked over to her side, stunned. Her head and arms were bandaged heavily and the white linen strips were stained with dried blood. I had a feeling that the rest of her body was in this state as well. She looked so frail. My heart pounded in my chest. _Mikan..._

I heard the door open and turned to see three nurses walk in. They bowed and informed us, "We're here to change the patient's bandages."

I nodded and backed away. Ruka and Koko stood next to me and watched silently as the nurses began unwrapping the cloth on Mikan's tiny figure. When the bandages fell away I stopped breathing. I heard Ruka make a choking noise in the back of his throat. Koko winced and turned around so he wouldn't see anymore of it.

There were deep, bloody gashes staining Mikan's arms, legs, and stomach. The skin around these injuries was a sickly purple, and just looking at them made me want to vomit. Her head was not as severely injured, just a shallow cut and a few bruises, but otherwise, it was as if Mikan had been repeatedly slashed at by a sharp object. Her once pale, smooth skin was now scarred for life.

The nurses finished re-wrapping the last bandage and bowed once again before leaving the room.

I slowly made my way back to Mikan's side.

"How—how did she get all of those injuries?" Koko faltered. "She was totally fine yesterday."

I didn't say anything and reached out to touch her pale face. As soon as my fingers made contact with her cold cheek her eyes fluttered open. I pulled back with a start and watched her rub her eyes and yawn sleepily. Then she sat up and blinked.

"Oh, hey guys, what's up?"

We stared dumbly at her for a whole minute.

_You've got to be kidding me...this girl..._

Finally we snapped out of it.

"Mikan, you have gigantic cuts everywhere plus you're all wrapped up like a mummy and you're asking _us_ what's up? I...don't...believe you," Koko sighed heavily but managed a strained smile.

"We were worried like hell you know." Ruka put his head down on the bed, exhausted. "And scared," he added quietly.

"Oh," the idiot looked down at her bandaged hands as if she just realized how beaten up she was. "Sorry... But...you guys don't have to worry about me. I'm a strong girl you know. I don't die that easily." She smiled her stupid smile.

I leaned over and pinched her cheeks.

"Ow, ow, ow, what the hell are you doing Natsume? I'm a hospital patient you know!"

I let go. "Stupid girl."

She got mad. "The first thing you say to me when I wake up in a hospital bed is 'stupid girl'? You jerk."

A smile tugged at the corner of my lips but I forced it to disappear and grabbed Polka Dots by the shoulders.

"Answer me," I stared into her eyes. "Which bastard did this to you?"

Polka Dots suddenly became uneasy. She sat there for a long moment, then looked at me and smiled.

"So you were worried about me too, Natsume?"

I flicked her forehead and ignored her yelp of pain. "Of course I was, stupid. I'm your friend, aren't I?" For some reason I averted my gaze when I said this. God knows why.

Then she starting laughing. "Wow, you were actually really cute for a second there, Natsume."

I flicked her forehead again.

"Never call a guy cute."

She giggled. "Okay, okay, fine!"

"Now, answer my question," I ordered, my tone serious.

Polka Dots fell silent. Another long moment. Then she flopped back down onto the pillow and closed her eyes.

"I...can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's just...let me make the most of what I have right now, Natsume. I have a feeling you'll find out soon anyway. So...can you just forget this ever happened? Please, Natsume."

I clenched my fist. How did this girl expect me to just forget? She was hurt so freaking badly! And we were her friends, weren't we? Why was she hiding something from us?

Then Ruka put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and some kind of understanding passed between us. He nodded. Sighing, I turned back to Polka Dots. "Fine, I'll let you go this time. I don't know what's happening or why you're being acting like this, but trust me, if this happens again, I won't hold back."

She grinned. "Thanks Natsume!"

Then she swung her legs off the bed and stood up.

"Woah, I don't think standing up is a good idea Mikan," Koko eyed her legs nervously. "You should sit back down."

Polka Dots swatted him away. "I told you I was a strong girl! It's okay, it doesn't hurt! I just want to look out the window." She walked over to the curtains and pushed them open, letting the morning sun shine through.

"The sky is really pretty today, isn't it? Oh look, an airplane!" she pointed.

But I didn't look at the airplane.

Polka Dots...her big brown eyes, they didn't match her smiling face.

Even though she acted so happy, her eyes were filled with sadness.

I don't know why, but it hurt.

* * *

**This was a rather depressing chapter. **

**But I hope you still like it.**

**Remember to review!**

**-momocandy XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Remember the airplane from the last chapter? I know it was just a small detail, but I put it there to foreshadow what was going to happen in this chapter. Think about it, and then continue reading!**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

It was my second day staying in the hospital. My body didn't hurt anymore, but it still ached.

Damn that Yuka for sending me here. She just dropped me off and made up some lie that she had found me on the streets. And she also had a stupid wig on. With stupid glasses. And of course the stupid doctor believed her. I think this was the first time that Yuka actually had to carry me to the hospital. She really went all out this time. But she made sure that she didn't hit any vital spots because she still needed me for money. I was like a reuseable toy to her.

But I hated hospitals almost as much as I hated Yuka. Whoever invented them must've really lacked creativity because they were the most boring places on Earth.

At least the guys were coming to visit as soon as school ended.

* * *

**Later that day... (Normal POV)**

Narumi was grading some papers after school when the door to the classroom suddenly flew open. He looked over and his face brightened with interest.

"What a pleasant surprise!" he laughed. "Long time no see, miss! So you've finally decided to come back? Wow, it's been two years—"

"Where's Mikan?"

Narumi blinked. "Oh, so you don't know yet." Then he smiled. "If you're looking for Mikan, she's currently in the hospital. But don't wor—" he was cut off by the slamming of the door.

Narumi stared at the entrance for a moment, then chuckled and went back to his papers.

"She hasn't changed at all, that Hotaru Imai."

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

As soon as the door opened I bounced off of the bed and jumped onto whoever it was, squealing, "Yay! You're finally here!"

"What the hell?" Natsume's voice. "Get off of me, Polka Dots."

I let go immediately and pouted. "You weren't supposed to come in first Natsume." Then stuck out my tongue. "And I'm not wearing polka dots today, pervert." I saw a smirk flit across Natsume's face before he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the bed. "Don't stand up too much," he ordered as he pushed me into sitting position.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "I told you it doesn't hurt, grandpa!"

Koko snorted at my insult.

Then there was a moment of silence. Argh, I hated these kinds of awkward situations. What to do, what to do? An idea popped into my head.

First I threw a pillow in Natsume's face because I seem to get my jollies from doing things like that. Then I started to rant.

"Dammit, this freaking hospital is boring as hell! There's nothing to do! And look! The walls are white!" I pointed at the wall. "The beds are white!" I pointed at my bed. "The uniforms are white!" I threw open the door and pointed at a random nurse walking down the hall. "And it smells like old people!" I was about to find an old person to sniff as an example when something came flying and hit my face. A pillow.

"Are you going crazy, Polka Dots?" Natsume asked me, eyebrows raised. Koko and Ruka looked as if they wanted to ask the same question.

I grinned, but before I could reply, another female voice said, "Doesn't she always?"

The voice hit me like one of _her_ Baka Guns. I stood frozen while Natsume, Ruka, and Koko looked in the direction of the girl who had spoken.

_No way...she can't be here...can she?_

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around slowly. Then I allowed one eye to open just a bit.

Short, black hair. Pale skin. Violet irises.

There was no mistaking it.

She was finally back.

* * *

_She's back...she's back...I can't believe it, she's back!_

I felt tears welling up and my cheeks reddening with joy.

"Hoootaaaruuuuu!" I leapt forward, arms wide open.

I heard her sigh and then swipe out something that looked suspiciously like—

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Ouch, four hits to the face. At least I had a soft landing on the bed.

Ruka and Koko's jaws dropped open. Natsume looked amused.

"Don't get close to me with that dirty slobber on your face." Hotaru was holding her famous Baka Gun.

I wiped my teary eyes and started laughing. "You haven't changed at all, have you , Hotaru?"

Her lips curved into a small, barely noticeable smile. That was enough for me.

This time she didn't use her gun when I ran over to hug her.

"It's been ages since I've seen you! Two years, Hotaru, two whole years! But why did you suddenly come back?" I asked her curiously.

She replied with that soft, silky voice of hers that I loved to hear. "It got boring over there."

Blunt as always, that was my Hotaru.

Then I noticed her staring at Natsume, Ruka, and Koko with a blank expression on her face. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting the introductions.

"Oh Hotaru, these three are—"

"Kokoro Yome, the clown. Nogi Ruka, the animal-lover. Hyuuga Natsume, the womanizer," Hotaru recited blandly.

I choked. _Womanizer...? _

Natsume didn't seem too happy with the title Hotaru had given him.

Stifling my laughter, I asked, "Hotaru, how do you—"

"Did you really think I would come back without conducting any research?" she looked at me. It was a rhetorical question.

Then she threw a book at Ruka and said, "Read it. It's a short biography of me."

Ruka and Koko gaped at her while Natsume just stared out the window.

And then I found myself being dragged out of the room

* * *

"Mikan, you're here because of Yuka, aren't you?"

Hotaru and I were sitting out in the hall on a bench.

I nodded. "Yeah, she kind of went crazy this time. But it's okay, I'm fine."

Hotaru glanced at my bandages and sighed heavily. "Mikan, you idiot."

I smiled a little. Even though Hotaru could seem really cold sometimes, she actually cared a lot about others. She just expressed her kindness differently than normal people. But it was still there, and that's why I loved her.

"How long has it been since you started this again?" she asked.

I calculated in my head. "I don't know, a little more than two years? I remember it was a couple months before you left, Hotaru."

Hotaru shook her head. "And you're still doing it. Two years Mikan. Don't you think it's time to change?"

I leaned back and closed my eyes. "I wish I could, but it's not that easy y'know. I gave up my whole life for this. It's going to be hard getting it all back."

Hotaru whacked me in the head. "Stuuuupid. Before you didn't have me here. But now you do. And you have those people too." She jabbed her thumb at my room.

I blinked. "But...I haven't told them yet."

"You should."

"What about Yuka?"

"They're _guys_, you idiot. Even _you_ can fight her. Obviously they can."

"You know some guys are really weak."

"Do they _look_ weak?"

"Um...no."

"Exactly."

"But—"

Hotaru grabbed my shoulders. "Listen to me, idiot. You can't stay like this forever. You're going to do something about it, and we'll help you."

"But I don't want to hurt—"

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Hotaru..." I whined as I rubbed my nose. "What was that for?"

"Look, first tell them. Then we'll see," she ordered. She was serious.

But I didn't want to do it just yet.

"Can't we wait until the Spring Dance is over? Just until then?" I pleaded.

Hotaru studied me. I was afraid she'd Baka Gun my face again. Instead she sighed and said, "Fine. But as soon as that's done with, we're taking action, alright?"

I nodded.

I knew Hotaru was doing this for my sake. She didn't want me to suffer anymore. But I didn't want to involve Natsume, Ruka, or Koko. I was also afraid that my secret would tear our bond apart. I didn't want that to happen either. And yet I couldn't disagree with Hotaru. I wanted to change. I wanted to get my life back. But was it going to work out?

At least I had until the Spring Dance.

Until the Spring Dance...

I had to make sure I enjoyed this last month to the fullest.

* * *

**I hope this chapter isn't confusing. **

**Hotaru showed up. YAY!**

**Suggestions and reviews please!**

**And did I do Hotaru's character okay?**

**Please tell me if there are places I can improve.**

**-momocandy XD **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

* * *

I had intended to have as much fun as I could this last month.

But I forgot about my injuries.

So, despite my stubborn refusal, I was forced to stay confined in the hospital for the next two weeks because those goddamn doctors would not let me out until all of my wounds were fully healed.

_Not_ my idea of fun.

Well, Hotaru and the guys visited every afternoon, so they made it bearable, but I still couldn't help but feel like I was wasting time. And no matter how much I begged Hotaru, she refused to add an extra two weeks to the days I had left before my confrontation with Yuka.

In the end there was nothing I could do but wait.

Finally a doctor came one afternoon and told me I was healthy enough to leave.

And I did just that, flying out of the room before any of the others could even utter a word, flying out to my beloved blue sky and white clouds.

As soon as I escaped the boring white building I took a deep breath of fresh, sweet air and then starting twirling around amongst the grass and trees that lined the pathway.

"Woohoo! I'm free, I'm free! No more old people smell and no more hospital food!" I sang happily. This had been the longest time I had ever stayed in the hospital and it was not an experience I wanted to remember.

I skipped over to where the others were just exiting the doors and grabbed Hotaru's hand.

"C'mon, dance with me, Hotaru!"

She pulled out her Baka Gun.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

I tumbled to the ground.

"Ho-ta-ru!" I whined, getting up.

"Imai, Mikan just got out of the hospital," Koko laughed. "What're you trying to do, send her back?"

I shuddered at the thought. "That's not funny!"

Natsume stretched. "I don't blame her. Nobody would want to be seen with an idiot like you."

I glared at him. "Well, excuse me for being an idiot, but you weren't the one who was locked up in a living hell for like two whole weeks!"

"Hey, Mikan..."

I turned to Ruka-pyon. "What?"

"Isn't it rather ironic for hospitals to be classified as 'living hells'?"

I waved his question away. "I don't feel like thinking right now and I don't think I care anyway." Then I jumped in front of the four and smiled my sweetest smile. "Now, who's up for Howalon in Central Town?"

Nobody answered.

"Okay, great! Let's go!" I started humming to myself as I jogged ahead.

Time to make up for the two weeks I'd lost!

* * *

We spent the rest of the day at Central Town.

Ruka-pyon strayed off to a pet store after I'd gotten my Howalon. Through the window I saw him hunched over a rabbit pen, his face that of absolute bliss. I remembered wondering if he was trying to find a girlfriend for his little bunny.

Koko eventually got absorbed in a prank shop and we left without him. Last I saw he was studying a whoopie cushion that blew up when you sat on it—completely safe, of course. Reminds me of the Weasley twins from Harry Potter.

Then Hotaru was drawn to a camera, the big kind with the neck strap and all of those confusing dials and buttons. She'd gazed at it with a glint of interest in her eyes and her mouth had crooked into a small smile that sent chills up and down my spine. She didn't look like she was going to leave anytime soon so I decided to check out some other stores first.

Now it was only me and Natsume.

Talk about awkward.

"Hey you, where do you want to go?" I poked him.

"Nowhere," came his cold reply.

For a few seconds there was only silence. Then—

"There has to be a store here that you like," I insisted.

"No, there isn't."

I growled mentally. Why did this guy have to make things so difficult?

"Well then, I'll be going to _my_ favorite stores." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the nearest sweets shop.

Inside I feasted on all of the beautiful, yummy-looking cakes with my eyes. Sadly, I only had enough money to buy two, so I decided to save it for later.

"Polka Dots, you're drooling," Natsume told me.

I ignored him.

After having my fill on the desserts here, I sprinted to the next shop, and then the next.

In my fifth shop Natsume smirked.

"All of your favorite stores are sweets shops? You're such a pig."

I turned and snapped a quick, "Shut up," before refocusing on my cakes.

The next time I glanced at him I was surprised to see his eyes lingering on a triangular slice of gateau au chocolat with a cute little strawberry on top. That happened to be my favorite too, so I asked to buy two of them.

Ichigo-chan—the patissiere—came over and smiled. "The usual?"

I grinned. "Yup!"

She then handed me two gateau au chocolats. One had a strawberry, but the other a slice of orange.

My personal favorite.

I thanked her and went over to an empty table.

"You're going to eat two?" Natsume snickered.

"No, one is for you," I slid the strawberry-topped cake over to him.

He blinked in genuine surprise and stared at me.

"I saw you looking at it," I said simply.

"Just 'cause I was looking at it doesn't mean I want to eat it."

I pushed down the angry words that were starting to form in my throat and offered him a fork instead. "Look here, I bought this with my own money. You're _going_ to eat it, whether you like it or not."

Natsume smirked and took the fork. "I never said I didn't like it." His fingers brushed mine slightly as he did so.

That's when my heart did something strange. It started beating faster and harder. I swear it was so loud that Natsume probably heard it too. What was going on? Did I have heart problems or something? I was _not_ going back to the hospital again!

Much to my relief, this feeling faded away after a few moments in silence as we ate our desserts.

Then Natsume suddenly spoke up. "Hey, Polka Dots, when are you going to tell us?"

My hand froze, fork speared midway into a piece of cake. I knew what he was referring to. I hesitated, then replied softly, "After the dance."

Now that I had said that there was no backing out.

A look of surprise settled on Natsume's face. I could tell he hadn't actually expected me to give him a specific answer.

"After the dance, huh?"

He said nothing else.

We finished the rest of our gateau au chocolats in heavy silence. It was quite depressing.

When we walked out of the shop the sun was just on the horizon, painting the sky with a beautiful mix of gold, red, and orange. The sunset created a pleasant, happy atmosphere, and the tension from before disappeared.

I looked up at Natsume and noticed something that made me giggle.

Natsume turned and studied me with those crimson eyes. "What?"

I smiled, then stood on my tiptoes and wiped the chocolate off his cheek with my finger. "There were still some crumbs there and you looked like an idiot."

He raised his eyebrows and maybe, just maybe, his face blushed a tiny, tiny tinge of pink. I laughed. Then I heard someone calling my name and turned around to see Ruka, Hotaru, and Koko walking toward us. I grinned and took hold of Natsume's hand, pulling him along as I ran to them.

Now was the time to make memories, these last two weeks.

Happy memories.

Fun memories.

Forever memories.

* * *

**And done! **

**I hope I'm not straying from the plot too much.**

**Suggestions for improvement are always welcome!**

**I might edit this chapter later, so feel free to point out mistakes!**

**-momocandy XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sooooooo sorry I took so long to update this chapter! .**

**There was this stupid virus thing in my computer and it took some time for my dad to fix everything.**

**Writer's block also played a part in my slow update. **

**I hope you'll forgive me!**

**And I also hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The next two weeks flew by faster than I could eat a box of Howalon, and then the dreaded day of the dance was here.

Which meant that _that_ was only a few hours away.

I was currently lying head-down on my desk in Narumi-sensei's class, pretending to be asleep. Narumi-sensei had given us another free period today—something about letting us socialize with our peers before the dance.

Bullcrap, if you ask me.

Hotaru sat next to me, and Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and Koko sat behind us. I could hear them talking about something, but the words were vague and distant, as I was currently deep in my own, troubling thoughts.

Natsume, Ruka-pyon, and Koko would discover my secret tonight. But then what would happen? How would they react? Would they push me away? Would they stop being friends with me? I didn't want that.

And then there was Yuka. Would I really be able to escape from her? It seemed all too easy to be done in one night. I had been imprisoned for two whole years, and besides, Yuka _was_ my mother, no matter how much I wished she weren't. Something bad was going to happen, I knew it.

To put it plainly, I was getting really nervous. I clenched my teeth and tried to think about something else, but that something else just would not come to me.

What if someone got hurt? I would never be able to forgive myself.

And Hotaru...what if something happened to Hotaru? That would scar me for life.

What if—

BAKA

My thoughts were cut off as I received a punch to the head that smacked my face on the desk.

"Gyah, Imai, what do you do that for? Mikan was sleeping!" I heard Ruka-pyon's slightly frantic voice.

"I had a sudden urge to do it," Hotaru replied bluntly.

I slowly lifted my head up. "Ho...ta...ru..." Then I turned and pointed at her angrily, tears dripping from the painful collision of my face on the solid desk. "What was that for? I didn't do anything to you!"

"Stop pretending to sleep, Mikan," she spoke in that soft, emotionless way of hers. Then her violet eyes met mine and my anger immediately dissipated. I let my hand fall to my side. Of course Hotaru knew. She always knew what I was thinking. There had never been anything I could keep from her.

And now she was telling me with her eyes, silently telling me to stop worrying. She spoke no words, but I could see the command burn fiercely in her expression.

I shifted my gaze to the ground. Then Hotaru spoke. But it was something completely different and unexpected.

"Mikan, do you have a dress for the dance?"

I froze.

D-Dress?

Oh yeah, I don't have a dress yet, hehe...been thinking too much about _that_, I had forgotten...

SHIT I DON"T HAVE A DRESS!

My mind switched to panic mode and I grabbed Hotaru's arm, allowing pitiful tears to stream down my face.

"Hotaru..."

She looked at me blankly. "Get off of me before I Baka Gun you. You're ruining my uniform."

I didn't let go. "You're supposed to help me in times like these, Hotaru...please?" I begged.

"No way," she rejected me and finished with that promised punch from her Baka Gun.

"Polka Dots, you know the dance is today, right?" Natsume tipped his chair back.

I picked myself up from the ground and glared at him. "Well, duh. Why else would I be freaking out right now?"

"You seriously didn't remember to buy a dress until today?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Most girls bought theirs two weeks ago," Koko pointed out.

I crossed my arms. "Well, sorry if I'm not like most girls. There's just been a couple of things on my mind recently, so I'd forgotten."

"A couple of things...?" Natsume studied me intently with those crimson eyes of his. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Did he still remember what I had said two weeks ago in that sweets shop?

I turned back to Hotaru, deciding to ignore him for now. He would find out soon anyway.

"Hotaru, please, please, _please_ can you let me borrow a spare dress? I'll do anything, I just need decent clothing for the dance," I pleaded. Then I mumbled under my breath so that only she could hear. "And...I also want to enjoy these last few hours to the fullest."

There was a long pause. I watched Hotaru's unchanging face.

"After school. My room," she finally replied. "You said you'll do anything, right?"

"Umm...yeah...do you have something in mind, Hotaru?" I asked uncertainly.

"You'll see," she answered, a glint in her eye.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

* * *

**After school...**

I should've known Hotaru would never make things easy for me.

I was currently standing in her room, staring in disbelief at the pile of fabric on her bed. "Hotaru, you call this a dress?" I randomly took one piece and displayed its good-for-nothingness to her.

She didn't even blink. "I never said I had a spare dress. You said you would do anything, so make your own. Also, for stepping into my room and contaminating my air, I'll charge you ten dollars. The money is due by next week."

I let those words settle in my head.

Oh, you've got to be kidding me.

"Hotaru, you money monster! How am I supposed to make a whole dress in three hours?" I sobbed.

She threw me a book. I caught it and read the title.

'How to Make a Dress for Dummies.'

"Read it," Hotaru ordered.

Okay, now I was pissed.

"Hotaru, I know how to sew! But three hours! _Three hours_!" I pointed crazily at the clock.

"So stop talking and start working," she said as she started tinkering with one of her inventions. "Pretend Yuka's going to kill you if you don't finish it on time."

I shuddered. "Hotaru, don't say things like that!"

She looked at me blankly and shrugged. "You would definitely be able to finish if you thought that way."

Seeing no way out, I heaved a great sigh and sat down at the table with a paper and pencil. Guess I gotta do it...

I tapped my pencil against my chin and thought.

What kind design should I create for a dance?

You see, I always made my own clothes for my concerts because Yuka was never willing to spare enough money for me to order them. I actually have a whole wardobe of fancy, stylish attire, but sadly, those were all used in my performances and I would be crazy to go to the dance wearing one of Sakura's dresses. Still, each of those clothes had took me at least a day to make. Three hours seemed just...impossible.

But I couldn't give up yet! I clenched my fist and skimmed determinedly over Hotaru's room for any starters. My eyes discovered inspiration on a vase of roses sitting on Hotaru's dressing table. The vase was pure black but the roses were a radiant red and they shone brightly against their dark surroundings. It was beautiful, yet haunting, the black and the red. Beautiful, yet haunting.

I gasped as an idea found its way to my head. My pencil scribbled furiously on the paper, and when I finished with the rough sketch, I looked it over, satisfied. Ten minutes had not yet passed. Maybe I _would_ be able to finish this on time.

I was picking out fabric from the pile on Hotaru's bed when she suddenly spoke.

"You haven't had any concerts lately, Mikan. Is something wrong with Yuka?"

I jumped a little, surprised at the sudden break in the silence. Then I shrugged. "Who knows? When I saw her again after my release from the hospital, she just told me to write a new song. So I did. Yuka probably made up some stupid excuse to explain why Sakura had disappeared for a whole month and is now using this new song to make up for her absence."

Hotaru sighed. "See, Mikan, Yuka is just using you to her pleasure. Tonight, Mikan, tonight we'll set you free. I won't let you back out of it."

I nodded and decided not to express my uncertainty and nervousness on this matter, as I was pretty sure Hotaru already knew. Instead, to change the subject, I asked, "Hotaru, are you going to the dance with anyone?"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt stupid. Of course someone like Hotaru would never have a date for a dance. Really, what was I thinking—

"Yes, I am. With the Nogi boy."

My jaw dropped along with the sewing machine that I had been carrying to the table and I cringed at the crashing sound that followed.

"Mikan, if that thing is broken you'll have to pay me fifty dollars."

Her words never reached my ears. "N-N-N-Nogi? As in...Ruka-pyon?" I stuttered in absolute shock. "Are you serious, Hotaru?"

There was no expression on her face. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"B-B-But, why?" I managed. The gentle, kind, animal-loving Ruka-pyon and the cold, emotionless, money-obsessed ice queen Hotaru, _together_?

"I'm bored and he seems interesting," Hotaru replied.

"That's not a good enough reason!" I cried. "And Ruka-pyon is okay with this?"

Hotaru whipped out a picture of him wearing a pink bunny costume. "He said yes after I threatened to post this on the school's bulletin board."

"That's blackmail!" I protested. "And how did you even get that picture? Did you stalk Ruka-pyon or something?" Then I shook my head and sniffled. "I pity you, Ruka-pyon, I really do."

"Mikan, there's one more hour left," Hotaru told me. I glanced at the clock and my eyes popped out in alarm. I immediately switched into autopilot mode and worked myself to death for the next sixty minutes. I finished as soon as the clock's hour hand struck six.

"Yay! Done!" I cheered, displaying my beautifully made halterneck dress. It was mostly a soft, sparkling red fabric, tight around the waist with a thick, black band, ending right above my knees. A black rose adorned the area where the right strap met the dress, and the neckline was shaped like the top of a heart—low, but not low enough to be embarassing. It was a simple, yet elegant dress. Perfect for me.

"Idiot, there's still the makeup and the hairdo," Hotaru dragged me over to her dressing table. "You should look your best for today."

Hotaru had changed a long time ago. She was wearing a pretty silk, lavender gown that flowed to her knees. There was a black band hugging her waist just like mine, and the fabric was slightly glittery. A little black bow accented each of the two straps of her dress, giving a cute feeling to it. She hadn't put on much makeup, since her skin was naturally pale and unblemished, but had accessorized her hair with a intricate violet flower.

"Hotaru, you're so pretty," I breathed.

She smiled a little. "Of course."

I was about to comment on that when she said, "Look in the mirror, Mikan."

And so I did.

I could hardly recognize myself.

Hotaru hadn't applied that much makeup on me either, just some red lipstick and light mascara. But for some reason, my face shone brightly, almost as if it were glowing. Hotaru had also found a way to put my hair up in a curly, wedding-style bob, complete with a cute red bow.

"Hotaru, you're amazing!" My eyes sparkled with love and admiration. "It's almost like magic! I never knew you liked doing these kind of things!"

"I don't," she shot back coldly. "You made me waste so much of my precious time on something worthless like this."

I giggled.

That was _so_ like Hotaru!

Then I looked at the clock.

"AHHHHHH! Hotaru we're thirty minutes late!" I grabbed her hand and broke out into a frenzied run toward the academy gym.

"Who's fault do you think that is?" she muttered.

I laughed guiltily and increased my speed. But running in high heels really wasn't such a good idea. I almost tripped at least a dozen times and if I really had I would've pulled Hotaru along with me. Fortunately, we were able to arrive at the gym doors without breaking a leg (or two).

Then we stood there for five minutes catching our breath. I was surprised that Hotaru had been able to keep up with me. When I want to run fast, I can run _really_ fast. It's a skill I'd gotten from Yuka after fleeing from her countless times when I was littler and didn't know how to defend myself yet.

After we were able to breathe normally again, Hotaru and I fixed ourselves up and stepped into the gym.

I was immediately overwhelmed by the pounding music and the flashing lights. Truthfully, I'd never been to a dance before. I know it sounds unbelieveable, but I'd always had concerts or idol work to do on the days of the dances, and therefore had to skip every time. So today was my first. I couldn't help but feel excited.

For now I'll just forget about Yuka and have fun.

I had already lost Hotaru, but that didn't faze me much. She was probably looking for Ruka-pyon. I decided to dance a little first before I went searching for everyone else.

But before the first song was even halfway through, a hand reached out from the midst of the crowd and grabbed my arm. Then I felt myself being dragged off of the dance floor into a dark, empty corner.

What the hell...?

What was going on?

* * *

**This is my longest chapter so far! **

**I hope you guys like where this is going! **

**Again, I'm really sorry for taking so long!**

**But please keep on reviewing!**

**Reviews and critiques are much appreciated!**

**-momocandy XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**First, I want to apologize for posting this as a new chapter. I know some of you are sad and I would be too, so I feel like a hypocrite. :(**

**But I have something very important to tell you guys. So, after rereading this story, I realized that it actually has plenty of loose ends that are not tied up and is rather poorly written in some places. Therefore, I have decided to rewrite this whole story as a new story called, "Caged Flower." I only have one chapter uploaded right now, but I would really appreciate it if you readers went and told me what you think. The main idea will be the same, but I can't promise you all the details. **

**In the end, if it doesn't work out, I promise to go back to "Sakura Petals" and continue this story, so don't worry!**

**Thank you for doing this troublesome thing for me! I really really really appreciate it! **

**Thank you again!**

**-momocandy XD**


End file.
